1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information providing apparatus and corresponding method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related art information, providing apparatus is applied in various devices such as a mobile terminal, a notebook computer, a television, and the like. The information providing apparatus provides a plurality of information to users of the devices such as television broadcast programs, voice information, and the like. However, the information provided to the user is limited in nature.